


Convention Roommates

by Fishfootidentity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfootidentity/pseuds/Fishfootidentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the delegates that she had to be paired with, Brienne ended up getting stuck with Jaime. But as they spend more time throughout the duration of the two-week swordfighting convention, his presence grew more tolerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupremeLeaderMillicent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderMillicent/gifts).



> This started off as a warm-up drabble to a Brienne/Jaime prompt on Tumblr. It ended up longer than I intended.  
> (Slight editing done from how it originally appeared.)

For the thousandth time, Brienne did not understand why she of all people had been assigned to room with Jaime for the duration of the convention. Of course, it might have to do with the fact that no other woman from their delegation is attending a two-week swordfighting convention. But Brienne would have been fine rooming with anybody else.

Living with Jaime had been an absolute challenge. He never does the dishes, he leaves his clothes lying around, and sometimes Brienne gets the feeling that he makes small conversation for the sole purpose of irritating her. Then when she tries to tell him something important with regards to their temporary lodgings, he drops the talk and goes away to deal with other matters.

But later on, when several days have passed, there are times when Jaime actually listened to her reminders, and even made casual, ordinary (possibly even pleasant) conversation. It may have to do with him having seen her completely destroy Hyle Hunt from the Tarly delegation during the swordfighting demonstration. Brienne is already familiar with remarks about her homely looks, but the moment Hyle makes a jab at her sex, she knows she has to defeat him. Afterward Hyle claimed that he only egged the crowd to join his taunts to allow Brienne to defeat him and make a show. Brienne chose not to believe him; it was all too likely that he pathetically attempted to apologize to her in order to deflect his shame at losing to her.

She cannot deny that Jaime himself had amazing skill with the sword. The Lannister star delegate bested several other top-ranked fighters in the demonstrations that took place once every two days. She did not admit it out loud, but she loved watching him fight; his motions were fluid, and yet his stance was always strong. He sees every incoming attack and weak opening the way an experienced birder spots plumage among the leaves. The organizers of the convention’s demonstrations have not yet scheduled or agreed to a swordfighting match between her and Jaime, but if it ever came to that, she looked forward to it.

A week and a day have passed since their delegation checked in at the hotel. There will be no demonstrations on that day, so Brienne washed and dried her hair. It was early in the morning, at which time she was sure Jaime was still asleep, but when she opened the bathroom door wearing only a towel, she gasped when she saw him standing right in front of her. She clutched the upper end of the towel and pulled it higher, one fist almost touching her chin.

"Brienne - I’m sorry I startled you," he said immediately.  
"That’s alright," she mumbled, stepping to one side to hurry on out of his way.  
"Wait," Jaime told her.  
She stopped and turned her head in his direction.  
"You washed your hair this morning?"  
"I wash my hair every time after a fight," she explained, "but I didn’t take part in yesterday’s matches and there’s nothing major going on today, so I thought it would be a good idea to wash it."

Jaime approached her. She did not believe it at first, but he had a sort of wistful look in his brilliant green eyes, like a lion cub waiting for hugs.  
"Can I touch it?"  
Her jaw was about to drop but she closed her mouth in time. What sort of a question was that?  
"Um, sure." Caught unawares, she did not know what to say. It was flattering, she supposed, if her hair looked soft and touchable.

Standing at a few inches shorter, Jaime extended his sword-arm almost fully in order to reach the top of Brienne’s head. His hand first patted the surface of her light blond curls, and then his fingers ruffled through the as-of-yet soft locks.  
Apparently satisfied, he smiled and said “Thanks”, and went on his way into the bathroom of the room they share.  
Brienne nodded and finally proceeded to change into fresh clothes in the privacy of her bedroom.

That was odd.


End file.
